


Getting Through

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can only have sex when they pretend the past never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through

**Author's Note:**

> For the role play prompt at comment fic.

They can only have sex when they pretend the past never happened. Which, Debra realises, has been pretty much the story of her life, ever since she was fourteen. It's a new thing for Mike, though, and if he found it unusual at first, he doesn't anymore, not when he gets as much pleasure from it as she does. 

The rules are simple. Never mention the case. Never touch his scars. Never leave the lights completely off. Never mention the job, never mention how they met, how they nearly lost each other. 

It wouldn't work for everyone and Debra's fairly sure her therapist is just waiting for the whole arrangement to fall down around their ears. That's not going to happen though; Debra knows that. 

Because sex is only a small part of what she and Mike share, and not even the most important part. 

And if what they share gets them through the day, and this gets them through the night, then who's to say it's wrong?


End file.
